


"Do you still think about..."

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Assault, Old Writing, Post ep: 06.20 - Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: Hospitals are terrible places for heart-to-hearts.
Relationships: Casey Novak & Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	"Do you still think about..."

The hospital room was quiet. Outside the room, the hospital practically buzzed with activity. On the bed, Casey lay quiet and still, her bruises and split lip in stark contrast to her pale skin. Detective Benson had filled Melissa in on what she could before leaving. Now Melissa sat, waiting, her gaze taking in all the marks the attacker had left on her best friend.

Casey groaned and Melissa was at her side in an instant but refrained from taking her hand.

"Hey," Melissa whispered.

"Wha- Lissa?"

"Yeah," Melissa continued to whisper. "Detective Benson called me. I guess I'm still listed as an emergency contact somewhere."

"I must have missed one," Casey sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Because Detective Benson -"

"No, why did you come?" Casey cut in. "It's not like we've had an actual conversation in almost two years."

Melissa finally reached out and rested her hand beside Casey's. "You're still my best friend, despite me doing something so stupid as leaving like I did." She looked away, her voice quieting again. "I'm so sorry, Case."

Casey looked away too, and the room slipped into an uncomfortable silence,broken only when Melissa left hours later once Casey was asleep again.

. . . . .

Melissa's phone buzzed a week later with a message from a number she didn't recognize.

_We still haven't had a conversation, you dork._

Melissa smiled and sent back a quick reply. Casey wasn't far from her thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the other piece(s) of this story, you will notice that much changed between when I first started writing this to now. And still more has changed, which you will see if I ever get it up on here.


End file.
